Nervous
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: My contribution to Royai Day! Follow Riza and Roy's journey through the pregnancy and birth of their first child. Rated T because I am so paranoid. :  Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Nervous

**A/N: Well, here it is. My contribution to Royai Day. Although by the time I finish it, it might be in time for the next Royai day! Jokes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Aww, man, do I HAVE to say it? Fine…. I am not awesome, good at drawing or famous. Ergo, I am not Hiromu Arakawa, and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

Riza Hawkeye, the best sniper in all of Amestris, and bodyguard of Fuhrer Mustang, was nervous.

_Nervous? I can't be nervous, I've done much worse things than this and I wasn't nervous before any of those…_ she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. Nevertheless, she couldn't exactly deny that she felt a little nauseated. She glanced at the clock, and saw that it was five minutes until he would be home.

Although, that cause of that sensation was probably more directed to the little thing that was chugging along inside of her. That thought chilled her. A small form had been developing in her body for a while, and only three weeks ago had she confirmed the fact that she would be having a baby.

While Riza Hawkeye certainly wasn't clucky, she didn't think that she would be too bad of a mother. She had always considered having children one day, and thought about whether she would be a good enough mum for them. That was all hypothetical. Now that she was into her eleventh week of pregnancy, and a tiny bump had formed on her stomach.

Her husband, of course, was completely oblivious. He probably just thought that because of all the food she had suddenly started eating, that she was gaining some weight. "Finally," he had told her, "you really need to put something more on those bones." Another woman may have been offended. Not her. That was just her husband, and she knew that was his way of complimenting her. In a weird way.

This, of course, was the main reason as to why Riza was feeling nervous in the first place. _Not nervous, _she told herself firmly. Her ignorant husband had no idea, and it was now the time to tell him, before she got much further along. She glanced at the wall clock again, and saw that he would be coming home any minute. Sure enough, she heard the lock click and the bolt slide back, and hurried to make herself look as though she wasn't impatiently awaiting his return.

"Hi, love." he whispered in her ear suddenly, and she jumped at his unexpected proximity. She smiled and turned to hug him tightly, suddenly ready to burst out with excitement for her news, nervousness- _no, not nervousness_- gone. He grinned back at her and she kissed him, and, like always, she marveled at how something so soft could turn her legs to jelly.

"Hey, honey. How was work?" Riza asked him as she pulled away, staring into his obsidian eyes.

"Great, how are you? Feeling better? Apparently there's been a stomach bug going around at the moment." He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Let me guess. Havoc sat outside and smoked all day, Breda spent the day sleeping on the couch, Falman spent his time reading, Fuery stood around nervously all day, wringing his hands, and you span around in your office chair, and absolutely no paperwork got done." She sighed, already knowing the answer.

His grin broadened and he hugged her even more tightly, if that was at all possible. She took this as an affirmative and groaned as she thought about all the paperwork she'd have to do to catch up.

"Come on, Riza, it's not _too_ bad. Anyway, I'm in charge of the bloody place! How can they make me do paperwork?" Roy complained, and she smiled, thinking of the baby growing in her womb, and of how similar the baby and Roy would be. She would probably have to stand over her child and watch it do its homework.

Speaking of the baby….

"Roy," Riza said, all traces of amusement suddenly gone from her voice, "sit down for a minute, will you?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently into a sitting position. She then took her place next to him, and took his hand. He looked startled, and also a little scared, sort of like a deer caught in the headlights of a road train.

"Riza, what's going on? You aren't dying, are you?" he asked, his pitch rising in tone a little, and she shook her head. _Idiot. You really can't read the signs can you… ugh._

"Stop panicking. It's not that. Quite the opposite, in fact." Riza said, and she stared at him.

Well, Fuhrer Roy Mustang may be a little dim-witted, but he wasn't downright stupid.

"You've found another secret to immortality?" he gasped, leaping off the bed with incredulity.

Or maybe he was.

It was all that Riza could do to restrain her right hand from rising towards her forehead in a classical facepalm.

"No, you idiot. I'm… well, _we're_, going to have a baby." she stated simply, although her heart was thudding loudly against her ribcage. She watched with wonder as his pupils dilated to the size of tennis balls and he slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Wha- what do you mean, we're gonna- what? How?" her husband asked, wearing a similar expression as those who have just been clubbed over the head.

_I have no idea why I was so nervous. He's an idiot._ Riza smiled to herself, before answering Roy's question.

"Well, you see, Roy, when a man and a woman love each other very mu-" she began to explain, before being rendered speechless when he pulled her off the bed and into a warm, rib-crushing hug. She was quickly released and Roy began hopping around the room excitedly.

"Riza, we're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad! We'll have little black-haired, gun-toting, fire alchemist baby! And he'll be so cute, and-"

"HEY! What makes you think it's a boy!" she cut across him, slightly annoyed, but still amused at her husband's antics.

"Umm…. Alchemists' intuition?" he grinned at her, before racing into the hallway that adjoined their bedroom and living room.

"I'm calling Havoc! And Breda, Falman and Fuery!" he called over his shoulder.

"And to think," she muttered to herself once he'd left, "I thought he'd want to keep the news to ourselves for a little…"

She could already hear her uncharacteristically-excited husband bouncing around the living room searching for the address book, so she laid upon the bed, thinking to herself.

_Is this really okay? Is it alright for me to become a mother? After Ishbal, all of the horrible things I've done, and the people I've killed, do I really deserve this? The child I buried… he was somebody's son. Their baby, and I watched him die. How can a person who has committed such crimes have the joy of raising a child, and watching them grow?_

Riza began sweating anxiously as these thoughts raced through her head at a mile a minute. Roy, sensing that not all was right with his beloved wife, re-entered the bedroom.

"Riza." He said, dropping on the bed beside her. She gazed into his liquid onyx eyes, and he spoke.

"Don't feel bad about this. About Ishbal. Because this is our chance, our chance to teach someone about the ways of the world, and to bring up another person who will do good things for Amestris. Including Ishbal." He said to her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She stared back at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and he enveloped her in his warm embrace.

"I love you, Riza Mustang," he murmured into her ear. He knew how much she loved her recently-acquired name.

_Maybe he's not so clueless,_ she thought to herself as she lay in Roy's arms.


	2. Late

Chapter 2

Surprisingly, morning sickness hadn't arrived yet for Riza. She thought it was a little odd, but her doctor had previously assured her that not all mothers experience it, and some only in their second trimester. That was a relief.

It also meant that she didn't wake up in the early hours of dawn to use the bathroom. This was good, as with the large amounts of paperwork she had to do, she couldn't afford to be tired during it.

So when she rolled out of bed at nearly ten o'clock and saw what the time was, she practically leapt out of bed.

"What the- why didn't my alarm go off?" She said frantically, checking the clock.

It wasn't set.

_But I swear I set it last night after dinner. I remember doing it, Roy watched me do it…_

"Roy." She thought aloud to herself as she put on her uniform. Black Hayate whined at the door to be let in, because he knew she was awake. She opened the door to let him in, all the while cursing to herself about her tardiness.

Black Hayate didn't waste any time, but bolted to his master, putting his paws up to her knees. She scolded him gently for jumping, and pushed him off, but he sat still, gazing up at her.

"What's wrong, Hayate?" Riza asked, concerned. The dog was acting strangely, and it worried her. She relaxed, however, when she noticed that he was carrying a note from Roy.

She bent down to retrieve the message, and the dog padded away into the living room. She scanned it quickly, before slamming it onto the table and pulling her hair up into its customary clip.

Riza strode out of the house in the next two minutes, Hayate on a leash and a bag on her shoulder. She sat in the car, revved the engine, and drove to work.

The door to Roy's office banged open with an almighty crash, sending four of five occupants of the room scurrying, not wanting to participate in the inevitable fight. Riza Mustang nee Hawkeye drew a gun on her superior.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang, you have ten seconds to explain yourself. Now." She commanded, flicking off the safety switch. The other occupants of the room made no noise, as though simply breathing would catch the unwanted attention of the gun-toting pregnant woman. Not even Hayate moved, as Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery posed in a perfect tableau.

Roy didn't even flinch, let alone look up from his paperwork, which, for once, he was actually doing.

"I told you to stay at home, Mustang," he said to her calmly, signing another page and flipping it over to the 'finished' pile.

"I'm fine, sir." Riza said angrily. "I'm not having a baby for another six and a half months."

He glanced at her for the first time, noticing just how angry she really was.

"Since when are we back to calling each other 'sir', and 'ma'am,' Mustang?"

"Since when are we back to using a last name basis, _Mustang_?" She asked her husband, infuriated.

"Wait! You guys are having a kid?" Breda interrupted bravely, and she slid her gaze to him. Havoc smirked, and Fuery grinned widely. She cut her eyes back to Roy.

"I thought you told them last night?" She asked him. He shook his head and looked back down at the paperwork. That was all she saw before she was surrounded by the others, the most informal they had ever been around her.

"Congratulations, Mustang!" Falman said to Riza.

"Good job, sir!" Havoc called to Roy, hugging Riza. Fuery just smiled and patted her on the back. Breda did the same, only to Roy.

"Alright. Get back to work!" Riza called, waving the gun she still held. The others scurried out of the door and into their adjoining office.

"Now. Care to tell me exactly why you thought it would be fun to disable my alarm and not wake me up in time for work?" Riza asked him, sitting on the side of his desk and twisting her head around to look at him.

"You're not working. I've arranged for you to have the next few months off so you're not here when the baby comes." Roy said, refusing to meet her eyes. Instead, he continued doing paperwork, but Riza noticed that his signature was steadily getting sloppier.

"You are KIDDING ME! You asked them to give me months off? Without even ASKING me first?" She exploded. He had done annoying stuff before- hell, their first date had been annoying- but this was the worst. It topped them all. She pointed her gun at him again and flicked the safety. She would have quite happily shot him.

"Riza, go home. I don't want you stressing out." Roy told her, finally meeting her eyes. She could see his good intentions but was furious regardless.

"I'm not stressing out!" She yelled at him, and, seeing red, she aimed the gun at his arm and fired.

Nothing happened.

"You already flicked the safety off. You just put it back on. And it's nice to know that you'd shoot your own husband." Roy said sulkily, Riza sighed.

"Yeah, I probably would've, because you're being unreasonable."

Roy glared at her.

"Please, Riza, please just go home?" He said to her, with big puppy-dog eyes. Unfortunately for him, Black Hayate had given her the same look a few times before he realized that they didn't work on her.

"No." she said simply. "If I go home, someone else will guard your back, and I can't trust anyone else. Besides, I have six and a half months. I can work in most of that time."

Roy groaned tiredly- he hated fighting with her but sometimes he thought Riza was a bit too uncaring about her own health. "Riza…" he sighed.

"No. Besides, if I go, then no paperwork would get done whatsoever. I'm staying."

Roy gave up. He knew that if he continued to fight, she'd just get angrier, and that would be counter-productive. _Besides,_ he thought to himself, _She's probably right. I wouldn't get anything done if she wasn't here. But then again…_

Roy stood up from his chair behind the desk and walked to his wife, who was still sitting on his desk. He leant in towards her and kissed her gently, and she sighed, enjoying it, before she caught on to his plan.

"Do your work, _sir_, and consider yourself lucky I'm not going to make you redo all of the papers that you've messed up." She told him firmly, breaking the kiss and going to sit behind her own desk as for once in his life, Roy did what he was told.


	3. Letters and Cravings

Chapter 3

Roy sighed to himself. Riza was well and truly into her second trimester of the pregnancy, and had already begun to have weird cravings, keeping him up all night when she wanted him to get her some food. Morning sickness still had yet to come, though.

Telling the other people, such as their friends and family (on Mustang's side) had been relatively easy. Of course, Gracia was excited (and so was little 8-year-old Elysia), and had been providing Riza with extra tips, like how to cope with pestering husbands. Sheska had handed her a ton of books about pregnancy, which Riza had great joy in reading how developed the baby was each week. Rebecca, naturally, had been jealous about the fact that Riza had such a hot (but annoying) husband that she was going to have children with. And Maria had congratulated her friend.

And Winry…. Well, she had some similar news of her own. Despite the fact that Edward had not yet married the young adult, she was expecting a baby within the next eight months. Roy, upon hearing this, had laughed so hard that tears leaked out of his eyes. _"Fullmetal? Laid?" _she recalled her husband saying. _"Unbelievable."_

And it was, in some ways, difficult to believe that young, naïve Edward could sleep with his mechanic. But it was the truth.

Even Retired Fuhrer Grumman had his own two cenz to add; that he was surprised how quickly they managed to get married and conceive a child after the abolishment of the Fraternization Law. It was "_only" _three years since the Promised Day, and eight months since the law was lifted. He speculated that couple had been together since just after Ishbal. That was one rumor that had spread throughout the military in what seemed like seconds.

Roy had not since attempted to turn off Riza's alarm to prevent her from coming to work. Well, Riza thought he did once but it turned out that she'd just forgotten to set it. Both of them were late to work that day. Gracia just laughed when Riza told her this, and called it 'baby brain.'. Riza just thought that she'd lost her own mind.

And the cravings. They were the worst (or best, in Riza's opinion.) She had a weird obsession with spaghetti Bolognese. Even though before her pregnancy she wouldn't touch the stuff, almost every night, when Roy came home late because Riza went home early, there would be a table laden with two massive bowls of spaghetti. Roy came to dread it but Riza didn't want to cook anything else, and if Roy didn't eat it, she would cry and say that he thought she was a terrible wife.

Riza's other major craving was toothpaste. Everywhere they would go together, whether to a market or a restaurant, or even work, she would excuse herself every ten or so minutes to go and brush her teeth. She even carried the toothpaste and toothbrushes in her bag. Roy thought she was insane, but he only ever voiced his opinions to Fuery, his only subordinate who wouldn't laugh at him. She would repeatedly shoot him or cry if he told her what he thought.

Late at night she had weirder cravings. Curried egg with mustard, cheese and strawberry jam. Roy didn't ask, but dutifully endured by making these delicacies for his beloved wife every night at one o'clock in the morning. Sometimes he thought he was suffering worse than she was.

There was one thing, however, that made everything seem worthwhile. Cuddling together on their bed, the radio playing softly in the background, and holding his wife and unborn child in his arms was his favorite thing to do after a long, hard day at work. Feeling the baby kick her in the side gently, holding his hand to her stomach where he could feel the small form shifting, and knowing that when the baby was born, it would be perfect.

The couple continued through their busy life, occasionally having a day off to spend together. It was only when a letter in the mail found its way to their home did things liven up entirely. Riza had great joy in watching her husband's expression as she read it aloud to him.

_**Dear Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Major General Riza Hawkeye**_

_**You are cordially invited to witness the exchanging of vows  
>And the marriage of Major Edward Elric and Ms. Winry Rockbell<br>Please wear formal attire  
>on the 20<strong>__**th **__**of February 1917  
>RSVP by the 14<strong>__**th**__** of February  
><strong>_

_**Ps. Riza, Edward and I would be honored if you would consider being Maid of Honour for this event. I've asked Paninya to be a bridesmaid, and Al of course is the best man. Mei doesn't seem to mind terribly, but I still felt a bit bad. And Elysia is the flower girl! Anyway. I have a favor to ask of Mustang so if you guys can come down here a week before the wedding that would be good. Love, Winry.**_

After another laughing fit from Roy, Riza wrote a reply to Winry, telling them that she'd be there. Sending it away, she began to panic slightly, as the wedding would be in two weeks and then Winry wanted them early. The trouble wasn't getting time off of work, it was getting a dress that would fit her and look good. _But, I suppose if we'll be there early, Winry-chan will have dress fittings for us. I'll make sure I have one by the wedding if not. _

She glanced at the calendar. They would leave next Sunday. It was Wednesday, and the couple had some planning to do before leaving for a holiday in Resembool.

**A/N: Ahaha! Thanks to my mother for the insight on the cravings. Seriously, they were the cravings she had. Well, the first two anyway… When she had my brother she had spaghetti cravings (Maybe that's why he likes Italian food so much…?) And with me, she had toothpaste cravings. (Maybe that's why I had to have braces…)  
>Thankyou for reading!<br>Still not finished, but there is another chapter coming soon!**

**Ellie-chan**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Seriously! But please save the flames for Mustang. **


	4. Family

**Wow… it's been a year, and people still review, so I'm going to do my absolute best to write some more of this story!**

**It's funny, but it's also awkward, when you get requests to continue a story, and you finally get the inspiration to do it- and then you have to reread the whole thing just to remember what happened. **

**Oh well, hope you enjoy it! **

"Roy," Riza mumbled under her breath. She rolled over to one side, where her husband should have laid.

She sat up quickly in a moment of panic when she sensed that he was gone- until she realised that she'd made him sleep on the couch the previous night. Standing up, she shivered, before pulling on the closest thing to her- Roy's navy blue military-issued jacket. The clock hands pointed to some unreasonable hour, but Riza didn't care.

Feet softly padding on the hardwood floor, she headed into the lounge room to the couch, where she had forced her partner to sleep when he had come home after a few drinks at Havoc's 30th birthday celebration. She wasn't mad- she just couldn't stand the stench of the alcohol that seemed to exude from him.

Squatting down, she shook him on the shoulder lightly, causing him to stir.

"Riza? No… no more pickles…" Roy muttered, still asleep. She grinned, and shook him a little harder.

"Roy," she breathed in his ear.

Then she thanked her quick reflexes as he bolted upright, narrowly missing hitting her in the face.

"What? You want a sandwich?" He asked, blinking his eyes blearily. Riza noted that he was sober now, and probably had a killer headache to go with it.

"No, Roy, but we're going to Edward and Winry's tomorrow afternoon, and we need to pack."

He groaned.

"We already packed, sweetheart, we've got everything ticked off on your checklist. Now, can I sleep in our bed yet?" The raven-haired man slid down the couch a little way, and then stood up.

"We haven't packed for Hayate," she said quietly.

"So?" Roy asked as he headed down the hall, his movements zombie-like.

"We have to pack for Hayate."

"Just take a ball and a bowl, he'll be fine." He was in the bedroom now, so he missed her reaction.

"No! We have to take his things! He'll need his squeaky toy, and his collar and leash, and his water bowl and food bowl, and his bag of doggy-treats, and his blanket in case it gets cold! Roy! Listen to me!" She was standing now, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

There was no response.

Becoming frustrated, she stormed into the bedroom where her charming fuhrer husband was already snoring, with Hayate on the floor next to him. She slid her hand into her dresser, pulling out her trump card.

"Are you even listening to me?" Riza cried, before pulling the quilt that he lay upon out from under him, causing him to roll over.

"Why can't we deal with this in the morning? It won't take five minutes, and the train won't leave until ten." Roy mumbled sleepily. He looked up as he heard a sob.

His wife, his strict, no-nonsense wife, was crying.

And pointing a gun at his face.

"Whoa, okay, love, I'll pack Hayate's stuff, just don't shoot me," Roy said hastily, leaping out of bed and heading into the lounge room again. Satisfied, Riza lay back down on the bed, allowing Hayate to curl up next to her in Roy's spot.

When Roy had finished his task of packing a suitcase just for the family dog, he headed back into the bedroom just to find that the said mutt was now lying in _his_ spot, cuddled up next to _his_ wife. Sighing, he went back out onto the couch, pulled his blanket over him, and wished that no-one in the office found out that the Fuhrer of Amestris was so whipped by his wife that he had to sleep on the couch.

The train pulled into the station at approximately four o'clock in the afternoon, and while Riza rushed off to free Hayate from the confines of the luggage compartment cages, Roy stepped onto the platform with the rest of their luggage. Looking around, he noticed a fairly tall-looking young blonde, and grinned.

"Yo! Alphonse!" He waved.

"Colon- I mean, Fuhrer! Hi! Where's Lieuten- I mean, Major General Hawk-Mustang!" Al stumbled through the greeting, and laughed at his own mix-ups. Roy patted the young man on the back, laughing too. So much had changed in the past two- or was it three, now?- years.

"Alphonse! Oh my goodness, haven't you grown? How have you been, I haven't seen you in ages!" Riza came up to them now, Black Hayate at her side.

"Yeah. I know. I've been in Xing for the past couple of years. And my body apparently still had a lot of growing to do- all of the wonderful Xingese food didn't hurt. But you got my letters, and everything?" Al replied cheerfully, leading the three- well, four- of them from the platform and to a wagon that sat by the side of the road.

"Yeah, I did."

"What letters?" Roy wanted to know.

"Oh, just letters that Al and Ed- or rather, Winry, sent to me, just to keep in touch." She dismissed the subject.

The journey to the Rockbell/Elric household was filled with warm chatter, the three adults enjoying the chance to talk to each other. Roy was particularly interested to hear what Alphonse had to say about Alkhaestry, but Riza sternly told him that that was for another time.

As they pulled up to the country home, Winry came dashing out of the front door, closely followed by Edward.

"Hey, shitty Colonel, Miss Hawkeye," Ed greeted, a huge smile upon his face.

"Hi, Mrs. Mustang! Hi, Fuhrer Mustang!" Winry said, much more politely than her fiancée, who she discreetly whacked over the head with a wrench.

"Afternoon, Miss Rockbell!"

"Hi, Winry!"

The younger woman, now in her second month of pregnancy, had begun to acquire the glow that was rumored to surround pregnant women. Riza still couldn't find the glow around herself, and she was at four months. Roy, however, insisted that it was there.

Said man jumped from the carriage, and held his hand out to his wife to help her down from the carriage.

"Well," Winry said excitedly, "this is so cool, isn't it? We're both having kids! And I'm getting married!" She shifted her weight between each of her feet, bouncing slightly in excitement.

Both girls ignored Roy when he quietly mentioned that marriage _should, probably, technically, _come _before_ the whole "having kids" thing. But the glint in his wife's eye told him that she had registered what he had said, and that he was in a whole load of trouble.

"Come in, come i- Ed! Don't just lay on the floor like that! Get up and help carry in some bags," Winry toed her fiancée lightly with a booted foot.

"So, Alphonse," Roy smirked as they walked into the house, leaving the short alchemist to bring in the luggage, "With everyone else settling down, getting married, having kids, you know, the whole 'family' deal…" He trailed off, an eyebrow raised in the young man's direction.

"Yeah?" Al didn't even blush.

"Well… haven't you ever considered it? Or are you just going to wait until you've travelled around everywhere?" The Fuhrer asked, as they walked into the lounge room.

Then Roy stopped abruptly.

"Hi, Fuhrer, sir!" a young, Xingese woman greeted from the couch, where she sat, clutching onto a small mound of blankets and cloths.

Riza walked into his back, not paying attention to the fact that he had stopped, stock-still, in the doorway.

"Ow… Oh, hello, Mei!" Riza sidestepped, heading over to the young woman proudly carrying the child wrapped in the material.

"And this must be Fu, who I've heard so much about!" Riza gazed at the small baby boy.

Roy gaped at the sight before him- the child, with Xingese features and rich black hair- Mei and Alphonse had a kid?

He sat in shock for several moments more. In the time that he stood, two more people entered the room- through the window.

"Hey, thanks, little sis!" Ling cried as he took the baby from her arms, and Lan Fan smiled as the baby gurgled.

Roy dropped to the floor, white as a sheet. The baby- Fu- was Ling and Lan Fan's. Thank goodness- he had been worried for a minute that Alphonse, so young and innocent, had beaten him to-

"Anyone seen where Van went?" A voice called through the house, sounding hoarse with age and years of smoking.

Mei jumped up.

"Not again," she cried, and she ran through the door, stepping over Roy.

"Whoa, it's really crowded in here," Winry commented as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Guys! I'm serving dinner early, because I know some of you wouldn't have eaten lunch, but I'm going to serve it outside." With that, she headed out into the back garden, with the newly-conscious Ed to help her set the table. Riza rushed outside to help, along with Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu. Mei, Alphonse and Pinako remained inside, as did Roy, who was still slightly out of it.

"Found him!" Alphonse called several minutes later, before rushing back into the lounge, carrying a one-year-old in his arms. The baby, with a light complexion, golden eyes, and black hair, could only belong to two people.

"Roy, meet my son, Van." Alphonse grinned, lightly waving the little boy's arm in greeting.

Roy passed out on the floor.

"Ah, there he is," Mei ran in, taking the baby from his arms with a light peck on Al's cheek. Then the pair headed outside, and Pinako and Winry went to serve dinner.

"I love how you named him Van," Riza commented quietly to the Xingese girl, who sat between her and Winry. She beamed in response.

"Well, Al wanted to- and I liked the name. It's not like Edward was going to," she said.

"I wouldn't give him the choice," Winry muttered darkly, "I'm the one giving birth, y'know? If I really wanted to call the baby Van- or even Bread And Butter Pudding- I don't think he'd be able to stop me."

Riza chuckled lightly, ignoring the slight chill that ran down her back from the girl's dark tone. Although she could see her point of view.

Roy only came to again when Riza came inside, grabbed him by the ear, and proceeded to haul him out to the table, which was suddenly laden with food. He began to eat, after thanking the chefs, and tried not to think about how unfair it was that he, who was nearly thirty-two, was only just having his first child, whereas nineteen-year-old Alphonse already had one running around.

He snuck a look at his wife, and smiled. Well, it was kind of his own fault. He did take a long time.

But it didn't really matter, after all. At least they were together now.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Ed stood at the end of the table, and Roy tuned in to the ex-alchemist's speech.

"To family," the young man with the golden hair said simply, raising his glass.

"To family," Everyone at the table murmured, toasting the love and the bonds that they had between them, before resuming their dinner.

Riza smiled. They were no blood relation, yet she felt that this family- Ed and Al, and Winry and Mei- were the closest thing she had ever experienced to a real family. And she was content- no, happy- for once, knowing that her child would be brought up in such a loving environment.

**Yay! One chapter, 2,000 words, one hour and a half. Hopefully it's not too rushed. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed **

**xx Ellie**


End file.
